Episode 029
Episode 029 Jean phones Steve and finds out that interim custody of Susan's children has been given to her husband. Anne rescues herself from two heavies by calling for Vera and tells her that Bea is sure what she's inside for now she's seen her file. Bea salts Anne's dinner accidentally on purpose while Vera is on duty to see it. Jean visits Mrs Henries again: the children have already been taken by one of their father's employees and Susan is gone to the TV studios for the live taping of variety show “The Ben Carstairs Show”. Anne demands that Vera get her something like a knife so she can defend herself. Instead, the best Vera can do is to lock Anne her in her cell. Anne gives Vera the file back so she can put it back in the filing cabinet. The women vote to watch the Robert Taylor movie as chosen by Lizzie or Jason Richards, before the TV gets put on before the commercial break. Meg and Jean are also watching at home. Meg spots Susan in the audience. Susan gets up from her seat, dashes onto the studio set and splashes acid onto Jason's face live on TV! Meg, Jean and the inmates watched in horror (Doreen screams when she saw the incident on TV) about Susan on Jason - while technical difficulties interrupted the The Ben Carstairs Show’s broadcast. Vera arrives home to find George has let himself in. When Vera mentions the incident with Sally, George replies that he heard that it was "some bitch of a warden" who locked her up who was really responsible. Vera goes to work late after a night of passion, telling George to keep the door locked. Anne steals a knife from the dining room. The women listen to the news on the radio about Jason Richards: he will lose the use of his left eye and need plastic surgery, and police have not yet announced who the name of the woman (Susan Rice) who threw the acid, but the name will be announced on the 6pm local news, his manager Mr Ruth Fyfe said she was very upset about the incident that went to air last night. Jean talks to Susan in solitary: she doesn't realise that she is in prison and talks about going on holiday with her children or perhaps another jail. Meg shows Jean a newspaper article that says that rather than being his lover, Jason Richards is the same person as her husband Frederick. Vera returns Anne's file to Erica, telling her that it was Lizzie who stole it. Meg finds Anne in her cell and tells her to get back out in the garden. As Meg is escorting Anne along a corridor, Doreen attacks Susan who is being led from the other direction. Meg helps the officer with Susan, leaving Anne unescorted to be grabbed by Monnie and delivered to Bea. Bea and Anne fight, Anne draws the knife and stabs a screaming Bea in the hip - OUCH!!!! Anne runs to the laundry and hides in one of the dryers: Vera comes past and shuts the door. Lynn meets Syd's son Geoff. No-one knows where Anne has gone and the officers refuse to tell Monica anything. Lynn refuses Geoff's offer of a lift, but Syd advises him to stick to the girls at University. The officers search everywhere for Anne, but in vain. Notes *First appearance of officer Joyce Barry. Previous Episode Episode 028 Next Episode Episode 030 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season